User blog:Javiera Fraile/Happy birthday brave Whiskers!
This is blog for the two litters of Flower, one of Youssarian and the other of Zaphod, which just born the same dathe with only one year of difference, the 6 of December of years 2003 and 2004. First litter of Youssarian in 2003 'Kinkaju:' She was a strong meerkat who became the first dominant of her litter overthrewing Mozart. She was the leader of the Starsky for some months before she died for starvation in 2007. She was one of the last Starsky with De La Soul and Mozart. She should be the leader of this mob for more years. Happy birthday Strong Leader! 'Rocket Dog:' Rocket Dog was a special meerkat. She lead a splinter group of the Whiskers and then all the mob after Flower died. She was a brave noble leader. She save her pups for a puff adder and the she save the pups of surbordinates to got bitten and soon died for a innatural cause. She was hit and run by a car in late 2008. She was the only of her litter who had pups, three, VWP114, who didn´t survive, Nugget and Beaker. She help to form groups like Baobab, Toyota and probably Hoax. The only of her pups who had legacy was Nugget. She should be dominant for more years and had more glory than she gets. Happy Birthday Brave Noble leader ! 'Ragga Muffin': He was a roving male and disapired like one, he help to baby-sit and didn´t go roving until the age of one year and half in 2005. Happy Birthday little roving meerkat. 'Super Furry Animal:' She was a very caring meerkat, she had one litter of pups, but were abandoned by Flower. She lead a Whiskers splinter group, but was overthrew by Baddiel. She became pregneat other times, but were evicted and soon disapired in 2006. Happy Birthday caring tender female! Sixth litter of Zaphod in 2004 'Petra:' She was a loyal meerkat with her mother and only had one mixed litter with some of her sisters. When her mother died, her older sister Rocket Dog took the dominance. After Zaphod left the group to rove her sister finally became pregneat and evicted her with other females to form the Baobab. Soon she and her sister Chetara disapired. She was a very loyal meerkat ever. Happy birthday little loyal meerkat! 'Ningaloo' He is the only of this meerkats who still alive as the dominant male of the mighty Kun Fu. He is very loyal to his mate Kleintje, and fathered the most of her litters. He is strong. He rove not very usually, but he is the only who don´t passed away. Happy Birthday strong survivor! 'Machu Picchu:' He was a very survivor meerkat like his half-sister Rocket Dog. He became domianat male of three groups, Whiskers, Lazuli and PK. He was a very unlucky meerkat, because in the Whiskers he couldn´t mate with his sisters Rocket Dog and Ella, in the Lazuli he was overthrew by Wollow very fast and in PK mob, the group disapired no longer. Happy Birthday brave survivor! 'PopKat': She was a tender meerkat who only lived a month. She was very playful. Happy Birthday little tender meerkat! Category:Blog posts